The present invention relates to bis-4,6-trichloromethyl-s-triazines which at their 2-position are substituted by an aromatic group, and to a light-sensitive mixture containing these compounds.
Triazine compounds of the above-mentioned type are known to be initiators for a number of photochemical reactions. They are employed, on the one hand, to produce free radicals, formed by the action of actinic radiation, for starting polymerization reactions or color changes and, on the other hand, to initiate secondary reactions caused by the acid freed by the action of the actinic radiation.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 22 43 621 describes styryl-substituted trichloromethyl-s-triazines which exhibit a number of advantageous properties. However, a disadvantage is presented by their relatively complicated manufacture.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 18 259 discloses 2-aryl-4,6-bis-trichloromethyl-s-triazine compounds with polynuclear aryl groups, which compounds have comparably good properties, in particular, a high sensitivity to light, and which can be produced by simple methods. In general, however, they show this high sensitivity in one spectral range only. As a consequence, they cannot be processed into light-sensitive materials which display the same high sensitivity to various light sources, for example, argon ion lasers and gallium-doped mercury vapor lamps, respectively.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 51 641 discloses combining photopolymerization initiators of diverse chemical constitution with photopolymerization initiators containing trichloro-methyl groups, in order to achieve various desired properties in one single mixture.